Kagome's secret and a new high school
by trixie-trix
Summary: What is Kag's secret? Why did she have to move? And what is up with Kikyou saying she is Inuyasha's ... husband! Inuyasha and Kagome are WHAT! And how does Naraku fit into the plot? Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Hey everybody! Sorry, this is just revised. Please read and review!

Princess Athelia: thank you so much for editing this! 

Kikyous Revenge: I know you are not trying to be mean. Thanks for the advice!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, but I'm going to kidnap them! Anybody want to help?

Kagome's secret and a new high school

Ch.1

She stood in front of the building in awe. ' Are they sure this is a high school?! It looks more like a university!' kagome thought. 

After half an hour of being lost she finally found her 1st period class, homeroom. When she walked into the room all eyes were on her. She shifted her weight uncomfortably and could feel her face redden. "Kagome I presume?" the teacher asked. 

"Uh…eheh…yeah." She then mentally kicked herself for the way she acted. She was in front of people all the time but she was still deathly afraid of all the attention on her. 

" What took you so long Kagome? Did you get lost?" the teacher asked with no trace of sarcasm. 

"Yes…" was all she could muster before a **very** handsome hanyou with silver hair interrupted 

" Awe, poor new girl. Did you get lost in this big school? Feh, wench! Can't even find your way around a measly old high school." Some of his friends laughed. 

Then a guy with a small black pony tale and a purple muscle shirt said. "Now Inuyasha, that is no way to talk to a lovely young lady." Kagome blushed, "By the way my name is Miroku, will you bear my child?" 

"WHAT!!! Who the hell do you think you are!" she then walked over to him, slapped him, and yelled, "PERV!"

 " Kagome?" oh great. Now she was going to get it. Her first day here and she was already going to be in the principal's office. But she was soon shocked when the teacher said, " Please take the empty seat behind Sango, Sango please raise your hand." 

A brown haired girl raised her hand and kagome went and sat behind her. After she had sat down the teacher told everyone that they could chat **quietly**. Kagome was just staring out the window when the girl named _Sango_ introduced herself. 

"Hi! I'm Sango, that pervert over there is Miroku, and **that** is Inuyasha." She said pointing to the silver haired boy from earlier. "Oh, and by the way Miroku has a wandering hand so watch out" 

"Oh, o.k. thanks. I'm Kagome" 

"Let me see your schedule, we might have some classes together" Sango said extending her hand. Kagome handed her her schedule and watched as this _Sango _girl pulled out her own. "We have P.E., Science, L.A., History, Algebra, and photography together. You're in choir? Cool. I'm not much of a singer my self but I'd love to here you some time. Do you want to eat lunch with me?" The brown haired girl said after examining the piece of paper. 

"Sure!" Kagome said smiling. The two girls giggled and talked about themselves and their life. 

"WOW! That's awesome!" Sango said amazed 

"Thanks, I guess." Kagome muttered bashfully 

" I can't believe you are a skilled archer. Are you some kind of miko or something?" Sango asked. Kagome's blood ran cold. She could feel the fear rising inside her self. 

"H-huh?" 

" I was just kidding! I know miko's aren't around here. They are forbidden." Sango said waving her hand a little. Kagome then let out the breath that she didn't realize she was holding. But what the girls didn't know was that Miroku and Inuyasha ease dropping. Inuyasha, being a hanyou, could smell Kagome's fear.

~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Inuyasha's P.O.V.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

What could she be so afraid of? It can't be that miko comment can it? Nah, most in likely not. The last miko here was that slut _Kikyo_ that always fallowed me around, calling me Inu baby or Inu darling, and hanging all over me. I shudder just thinking about it. 

Last time I heard of her she was dragged away to some mental institution because she tried to break into my house (more like mansion) and they took her away kicking, cursing, screaming, and yelling curses while saying that she was my husband. More of the mental shuttering.

(A/n when I said she cursing I meant that she was cussing, and yelling curses meant that she was putting curses and hexes on them. Sorry for the confusion. ^_^)

That's why they banished all the miko's. They were afraid of all that power in one person. To bad they didn't take Kouga the wolf youkai. (Sp?) DAMN! I hate that wimpy wolf! Wait… what was I thinking about again? 

Oh yeah, Kagome. Man she's hot! …Where the hell did that come from?! I don't like that wench! Well there is no way she can be a miko, they would have caught here by now. They can always find the weak ones with a simple tracking spell. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  * Normal P.O.V.~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

While Inuyasha was deep in thought the boys were discovered ease dropping and Kagome wasn't too happy about it. 

" IT'S VERY RUDE TO EASE DROP!!" Kagome shouted. That was what brought Inuyasha out of his thoughts, his ears were **killing** him. 

"Oi wench! Stop yelling! It hurts my ears!" The half demon wined. They were about to get into an argument when the teacher interrupted them. 

"Class, the bell is about to ring. Please gather your things. Oh and by the way, Inuyasha you will me showing Kagome around since you obviously know where you are going." The teacher said in a cocky voice. 

"WHAT!" They both yelled in unison. Then the teacher added with a smirk on her face seeing their reactions, "For the next two weeks"

BBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!

Hey. Sorry I just revised it and not update! I'll try to update soon. I'm also on Christmas break so that helps. Please review! Because if you don't I'll think that nobody likes this story and remove it. Bye!

Trixie-trix


	2. chapter 2

Hey everybody! Here's the new chapter! Oh and I forgot to tell you, when the words are in **bold** it means that the word is emphasized. 

Thank my wonderful editor, Princess Athelia, without her this story wouldn't happen!

Princess Athelia: Really trixie you flatter me. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any one. But I'm going to kidnap them, any one want to help?

Kagome's secret and a new high school

Chapter 2

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  ~   *  ~   *   ~   *  ~ Inuyasha's P.O.V.~ *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  * ~ 

" Let me see your damn schedule wench!" I yelled for the fourth time while glaring.

"Not until you ask nicer!" screamed kagome with an equally icy glare. 

            "Let me see your schedule,** kag**." Ha! Ha! I just used a nickname and she hates it, at least coming from me.

            "Here ya go, Inu!" She said while handing me the paper. Hey wait! She did not just call me Inu. **No one **gives me a nickname without my consent, especially this bitch. That's it; she is going to get it. I can't hurt her, damn harassment rule, so I'll just scare her a bit. Lets see, I know! I'll growl and see what she does.

            Ha! I knew it. She is afraid of me.

            " Y-y-you're a h-h-hanyou?" She said just above a whisper. How did she know that? I've seen humans growl before.

            Did I forget to hide something? 

No… my ears are covered by this bandana, and my claws and fangs are covered with the cream that Aunt Keade gave me to make them look human. If she was a miko she would be able to sense it; but like I said before, there is no way she can be a miko. So…

 … It must have been a lucky guess.

(A/N I know that if you were a miko you wouldn't be able to sense a hanyou. But in this story you can^_^)

~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~ Kagome's P.O.V.~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  

Ha! I just called him Inu. Serves him right for calling me Kag. 

            D-d-did he just **growl **at me?! That must mean that he is a hanyou. I thought I could sense it, but he looks perfectly human. Well if one would call him a human…

            "Y-y-you're a h-h-hanyou?" I asked but got no answer. He is just staring at me.

~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~ Normal P.O.V. ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~ 

After about a minute or so of staring at each other kagome finally snapped out of it and told Inuyasha that they should probably get to class so they wouldn't be late.

            "Fine, come on" Inuyasha said as they started going down the hallway. 

Inuyasha was going a little fast forgetting that he was showing a human around, so they got separated.

 Kagome was in the hallway just standing there when some one bumped into her.

~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~ Kagome's P.O.V. ~  *  ~  * ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~

            "Hey! Watch i…" That's when the person looked at me.

            "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm Kouga." O.k. That was weird. He was just about to bite my head off and then turns around and apologizes for running into me.

            "So, where is the dog-turd that was showing you around?" He asked raising his eyebrows while checking me out. Man, I hate when guys do that. They act like we can't tell what their perverted little minds are thinking! I mean, I grew up with an older brother who lets just say…didn't know when to shut up when his little sister was listening on a separate line.

            Ahhh… those were the good old days. Back when blackmail could be used to get anything from candy to doing chores. Too bad it doesn't work when they move out, oh well! Was he talking about Inuyasha when he said dog-turd? So, I asked;

"Do you mean Inuyasha?"

            "Yes" was his reply. I told him what had happened and then he offered to take me to my next class.

"O.k."

~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~ Kouga's P.O.V.~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  

Ah man, I just bumped into the raven-haired beauty from earlier. 

"So, where is the dog-turd that was showing you around?" I asked

"You mean Inuyasha?" Well duh! 

Instead of being rude I'll just answer…"Yes" She told me what happened and a plan formed in my head. One way to get back at Inuyasha and prove that **I **am better.  I'll take her to her class and tell her that she is my woman **right** in front of Inuyasha. That's perfect! I'm such a genius that I even surprise myself. 

~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~ *  ~  *  ~Normal P.O.V.~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~

So Kouga walked Kagome to her next period class, which happened to be his too, Photography. He was talking to her when Inuyasha walked in.

'This is my chance; he is walking over towards us. Kagome, you will soon be mine.' Thought Kouga. 

            "Hmm… yes, yes. You will do fine" Kouga said with a grin on his face.

'What is he talking about? May as well ask sense it doesn't look like he is going to say anything else' Kagome pondered to herself after Kouga had addressed her… somewhat.

"Excuse me? I'll do fine as what exactly?" She asked tilting her head just a little and blinking.

"Why my woman of course" Kouga said like she should have known.

That's when Inuyasha stormed over and yelled in Kouga's face,

"She does NOT want to be your woman you wimpy wolf!"

"You can't speak for **my **woman!" Kouga spat back.

'They're acting 1. Like I can't make my own decision so they have to make it for me and 2. Like I'm not even here!' Kagome's mind stormed

"HELLO! I'm standing right here!" She voiced her thoughts angrily. "First of all, I am NOT your woman. Second of all, I can make my own choices!" She then stormed off and took the seat next to Sango. Hearing the whole thing, she looked at her new fuming friend sympathetically and then looked at the boys across the room. If looks could kill; they would be dead, gone, and six feet under.

"Men" Kagome muttered folding her arms and deepening her menacing stare.

"Women" Kouga and Inuyasha muttered in unison.

Inuyasha then took the seat next to Miroku, who happen to be sitting behind Sango. Hmmm… wonder why, and that just so happened to place him right behind Kagome…joy…

"Hello class. I've come to understand that we have a new student in here. Kagome?" The teacher said to the class reading her name off of a slip.

Kagome then stood up; and poor Inuyasha tried to look at the teacher, but no avail because his eye level was right in line with Kagome's butt.

            ' Could this day get any worse?' Inuyasha thought bitterly banging his head on the table, but peaking an eye inconspicuously.

O.k. I hope you liked it! ^_^ The next chapter will be up soon. I tried to fix the blocking on the other chapter but it wouldn't let me, it kept changing back. So sorry!

Inu-shounen: Thanks, it's good to know that someone likes it^_^ thanks for the spelling correction.

Kitkat101: Hey. Thanks, and thanks for talking me into putting this story up, and this chapter. I don't I could have if you hadn't encouraged me and told me that you liked it. So here is a Dr. Pepper! I know they are your favorite. ^_^ You forgot to add the last part in your story: (

Thanks guys for reviewing! Bye.

trixie-trix

PUSH

THE 

BUTTON

            YOU 

KNOW 

            YOU

WANT

            TO

^_^


	3. ch3

Hey guys! Sorry this took so long, I've been sick for a while and then I got to lazy to copy this from my notebook. I actually cut this chapter in half so the next chapter should be up sometime next week. ^_^ YAY! So many reviews! Thank you guys so much for waiting patiently for me to update.

Sessgirl212: Thanks! Yeah, Miroku would like it. But even more if it was Sango! ^_^ Inuyasha is confused with his feelings, as you'll see in this chapter.

Sakura-chan88: Thanks! I LOVE your story 'You!' Potential as a writer?! Wow! Well glad you like it!

Lavender Valentine: What can I say, I like twists. Here's the next chapter! ^_^

Ayame130: Thanks! Sorry this took so long. Hope this satisfies you! The next one will be up soon. I promise! ^_^

Panther: YAY! You'll Help! ^_^ (j/k) Thanks for getting me to update, your encouragement helped a lot!

Fuzzy 'Lil' Bella-Chan: So sorry this took so long! Well here it is. Enjoy! ^_^

Shoopuf: A little bit of the secret comes out in this chapter. Tell me if ya catch it ok?

Kitkat101: I did it! See! Aren't you proud of me! I finally got off my sick lazy butt and typed it! See, nagging me really does pay off. Thanks for that.

Dog Ears: The fight's in here, but the end of the fight is kinda twisted. That doesn't really make sense, so just read and you'll get it. Thanks for the review!

Miztikal-Dragon: Thanks! What parts did you get confused at? Well, here it is! ^_^ That's ok, did you see when I started this story? It's been hectic around here. And it didn't help that I was sick. That reminds me, I have to practice my 10 year dance! My teacher is going to kill me! * looks franticly for music * Found it! J

Well, thanks for reviewing! You guys rock! J

Now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. Me and Panther are going to kidnap them, but we need your help!

Ch. 3

* * * * * * * * 

'Hm…not bad. Wait, no! Ahhh! What am I thinking? No *** **bonk* must get out *bonk* of my head! *bonk* ' Inuyasha thought banging his head on his desk repeatedly to get the thought out of it.

'Why is Inuyasha banging his head on the desk? Oh well.' Kagome thought as she sat down. 

The rest of the class went rather well, that is until the teacher announced a project with a partner.

            " Everyone gets to pick they're own partners" The teacher said and waited 'till the class settled down before finishing his announcement. 

            " But there is one requirement, your partner must me one of the opposite gender." With that said the teacher went back to his desk smiling to watch as the teenagers uneasily looked around for a partner.

Miroku picked Sango, but then groped her when she said yes, causing him to be knocked unconscious. Kagome was soon bombarded by boys with the look of a predator about to eat it's pray on there faces. They all wanted to be her partner, what was she going to do? She did the first thing that came to mind, she said

            " Sorry guys, But I'm already partners with…Inuyasha!" grabbing his arm since he hadn't moved from his spot.

            "You are!" They all chimed.

            " I am?" Came the shocked remark from Inuyasha.

            "No, she's not. She is my partner because she is my woman." Said Koga while looking like he wanted to eat Inuyasha alive.

The teacher, seeing all of the commotion, walked over to see what was disrupting his classroom.

            "What's going on here?" He said in a stern voice.

            "Uh…they all want to be my partner?" Kagome answered with a question because she was a little afraid of the teacher. 

            " Well, since Inuyasha is Kagome's guide for the next two weeks, he will be her partner." The teacher then walked back to his desk.

All the boys glared at the retreating teacher, and then at Inuyasha before going to find another partner. 

'It's official; teachers are out to ruin my life. Wonder why she grabbed me instead of anybody else?' Inuyasha thought oblivious to the looks Kagome had gotten earlier when confronted.

            "I don't know why I picked you, maybe it was the fact that you didn't look at me like I was some sort of pray, and that you don't like me."

'How does she know what I'm thinking? I wonder if she can read minds?'

            "No, I can't read your mind."

'Not that their would be anything to read if I could' kagome thought.

'Hey, how did she do that?!' Inuyasha thought while trying to clear his mind of all perverted thoughts.

'I've been hanging around Miroku WAY to long.'

            " By the expression on your face. So stop trying to clear your head because it is already empty, and you might hurt yourself." 

If Inuyasha would have been paying attention he would have caught the insult, but he was still trying to clear his mind, but he finally gave up finding it useless.

            "I'm telling the truth ya know."

'Yeah, right, like I'm going to believe that' Inuyasha thought stubbornly.

            " You are impossible" Kagome said shaking her head slowly.

* * * * Koga's thoughts * * * * 

I can't believe that idiotic teacher! She is my woman, not Inuyasha's. I'll get my revenge at lunch. I'll fight Inuyasha, win, and show Kagome that I'm stronger and therefore better. She'll be on her knee's begging for forgiveness.

* * * * Lunch * * * * 

Inuyasha led Kagome to sit with Sango and Miroku under the trees after getting their food. While they were eating, someone snuck up behind the group and dumped a tray of spaghetti on Inuyasha's head and smirked.

'MY HAIR!' Was the one thing that came to Inuyasha's mind. 

Inuyasha then turned around to see whom the culprit was. It was Koga. 

Inuyasha then tackled him to the ground and punched him in the face. They both fought for about five minutes and looked pretty bad. They had just made the WWF look like child's play. But neither one of them expected the fight to end the way it did. Kagome looked between the two of them, they both looked ready to fall. Kagome was fed up with the both of them. She walked up to Koga, smiling, and punched him; knocking him unconscious. 

By then, they had drawn a crowd and everyone gasped then clapped when Kagome punched him. The teachers ordered them to go straight to the principal's office, then telling a few random people to carry Koga to the office as well. Kagome seeing, as every one had finally left, that Inuyasha wasn't walking very fast; decided to help him walk to their destination. 

* * * * Principal's office * * * * 

Koga finally became conscious, so they started the "meeting" with the principal.

            "what were you two thinking?" The principal asked.

            " Well, he started it!" Inuyasha said pointing to Koga.

            "It's your fault. Kagome is MINE, not yours!" Koga said pointing at himself    and then at Inuyasha.

            "Boys! Both of you be quiet. None of you should be in my office right now." Koga and Inuyasha started to stand up at this point. Kagome stayed seated while rolling her eyes at the boys' stupidity.

            "Where are you two going?!" The principal said in an exasperated voice.

            "But you said-" The boys started to complain but were cut off by the principal.

            "You didn't let me finish. As I was saying, Koga shouldn't have dumped spaghetti on Inuyasha because he knew that it would start something. Inuyasha shouldn't have tackled him, and I know he ruined your hair but it will wash out." The principal added knowing what he would say.

'Never seen anyone so obsessed about their hair more than Inuyasha.'

            " So, you two are both suspended for the rest of the day, I will need to see you after the break."

            "But your forgetting about Kagome, she punched that wimpy wolf too." Inuyasha stated matter-of-factly. 

            "Although I think he deserved it, you will have the same punishment as the boys."

* * * * Normal * * * * 

So they all left to get their stuff.

            " I'm sorry my kagome must suffer the same punishment as us when it is all Inuyasha's fault." Koga said before kissing kagome's hand and walking away.

            "You do know this is all your fault right?" Inuyasha said after they were out of school and walking towards the parking lot.

            "How!?" Kagome asked, getting mad that he blamed the thing on him when Koga was the one that started it.

            "Well, if Koga didn't think I was trying to 'take you away' from him he wouldn't have dumped spaghetti on my head. Which, by the way, you are going to get it out." Inuyasha stated while pulling a piece it out of his eyesight. 

            "Fine, I'll get the stuff out of your 'precious hair'. My house is right around the block so we can walk there. We can also start that project in photography." 

            "No need, we can take my car" Inuyasha then dragged her to his car and climbed into the drivers seat. Seeing this, Kagome got into the passengers side.

Inuyasha then said that were going to stop by H-E-B to get some shampoo and conditioner because he didn't want to smell like a "girl". After H-E-B she gave him the directions to her new house that she had just remembered two days ago.

            "Feh, that's easy" Inuyasha said with a smirk. 

Kagome didn't find out until later as to what he was smirking about. He was driving horrible! On purpose! With the way he was driving, she grabbed the closest thing to her, Inuyasha's arm. 

She also ended up sprawled across his lap after a VERY sharp turn at 50mph with no seatbelt. 

            " Why Kagome! I didn't know you felt that way!" Inuyasha said with the smirk still plastered on his face.

Kagome then turned beat red, sat up quickly and put on her seatbelt.

'He really hangs out too much with Miroku.' Kagome thought as they pulled into her driveway.

* * * * Kagome's house * * * * 

Inuyasha walked in after kagome. 

'This place smell extremely familiar.'

'Hm, Keade isn't home. Wonder where my new oh so wonderful mother is now?' Kagome pondered and scrunched up her nose.

* * * * * * * * 

Well that's it for now! Please review! ^__^

I can't get a hold of my editor, so sorry it's not as good as it normally is. If anyone wants to fill her spot until I can get in touch with her, please email me.

trixie-trix

PUSH

            THE

PRETTY 

            BLUE

BUTTON!

      PLEASE! ^_^


	4. ch 4

If you don't want to hear a little bit about my life the I recommend you skip the author's note. ^_^

Hey everybody! Sorry this took so long.^__^ First of all, my mom decided to give an awesome birthday gift so she sent me skiing with one of my best friends. The problem was that I was gone the whole week. Second, I didn't get to write my chapter on the trip because I ran out of paper. *Glares at notebook* And Third, my modem crashed so I couldn't upload the story. I am sick today.  The problem is that my thoughts are kind of scattered when I'm sick, sorry! Hope it's not too confusing! ^_^ Mwahaha! I put Inuyasha in a few "interesting" situations. ^__^ 

Oh, and I had my 15th birthday! ^__^ 

On with the reviews!

Lavender Valentine: hm… wonder what exploded?* crosses fingers it was the school, empty of course* Thanks. Yep, spaghetti + hair = _ yuck!

eMeLyNoOoPeE: well, Keade kind of is but not. Does that make sense? If not, then it'll make sense later on in the story. People can't tell that Inuyasha and Koga are demons because they have something like a spell on them. Inuyasha has help from his Aunt Keade to hide his claws and fangs. I tried to email you and tell you but it didn't work. ???

Email me if you have any more questions ok?

Dark_Soul: ok, I won't delete my story. I 'm glad you like it! ^_^

Sakura-chan88: It reads minds! AHHHHH! I always wondered how it knew what I was thinking. Thanks, I'm glad you think so! HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY! 

Miztikal-Dragon: Thanks! Well, I hope they fix your computer soon, I love your stories. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! ^_^

Dog Ears: No, author ppl don't need editors. It's just helpful. I'm an editor for some stories; I just can't seem to do it to my own. Does that make sense??? I still don't have an editor. : ( I'm glad you like it. Here's the next one! Enjoy! ^_^

Thanks for reviewing! You guys are awesome!

Ok, on with the story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anyone else. I'm going to kidnap him though, anybody want to help? I NEED HELP! -_- And no, not mental help.

Kagome's secret and a new high school 

Ch. 4

                                                  *~*~* Last time *~*~*

Inuyasha walked in after Kagome.

'This place smells familiar.'

'Hm, Keade isn't home. Wonder where my new oh so wonderful mother is now?' Kagome pondered and scrunched up her nose.

                                                *~*~* Kagome's house*~*~*

            "What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked in a surprisingly gentle voice.

            It's… it's nothing" Kagome said quietly while finding the floor very interesting.

'Why am I so sad about this? It's not like it's the first time that it's happened. We need to change the subject, this awkward silence is creeping me out!'

            "Oh, I forgot about your hair. Come on, the bathrooms upstairs…  I think." Kagome said while leading him upstairs.

'What does she mean she thinks? Oh yeah, she just moved in. But, all the rooms are unpacked and dusty except for that one. Hm… that's weird; I'll ask her about it later.' 

While Kagome was washing Inuyasha's hair she kept looking at his ears trying to control the urge to touch them. 

'Why do they have to be so cute! Get a hold of yourself girl! They are just ears! But they look so soft.' Kagome thought having an inner battle as to touch the ears or not. 'I'll just 'accidentally' touch them and act surprised.'

            "Oh my god!" Kagome squealed. 

'Great, now she thinks I'm a freak! Wait, why do I care what she thinks?' 

            "They are sooo cute!"

            "Y-you mean you actually like them?" Inuyasha asked shocked.

            "Well, why not? Can I touch them?" Kagome asked but didn't wait for an answer and started to rub them.

'mmm… that feels good.' Inuyasha thought while purring.

"I didn't know dog demons could purr." Kagome said giggling.

Inuyasha then snaps out of his trance and flips kagome over into the water landing on top of her. Kagome started blushing at the "Interesting" position they were in. Then it hit her.

'I'm wearing a white shirt in water! White shirt + water = see through clothing! Shit!'

            "OUT! PERVERT!" kagome yelled jumping out of the bathtub.

            "Huh?" Was Inuyasha's oh-so-intelligent remark. 

He then noticed Kagome in her now soaking wet, white, clinging shirt complementing her perfect curves. 

'Wow'

"I said OUT!" kagome screamed while pushing him out the door then slamming it in his face. 

"…"

"Can you get away from the door?"

"…"

"H~e~l~l~o? …Inuyasha?

"…"

"Oh well." 

"…"

Kagome opened the door with a towel wrapped around herself.

            "Inuyasha, please move. You act like you've never seen a girl before."-_-

With that said, she pushed Inuyasha out of the way and walked into her room to change. After about a minute or so she came out wearing a black tank top that said ' I have kidnapped myself. Give me $1,000,000 or you will never see me again.'

(AN: I want that shirt! ^_^)

She pulled him into her room to clean his wounds from the fight earlier.

            "This is going to sting a little bit." Spraying the antiseptic. 

            "DAMIT BITCH! THAT HURT!" 

            "Sorry!" Kagome said hurriedly, not really wanting to hurt him but finding it funny anyways.

After Kagome was done, and after many colorful words that would put a sailor to shame, they decided to try and work on their project for photography.

            "So… what do you want to do it on?" Kagome asked curious to see what he would say, not really knowing him.

            "Keh, I don't know! _You're _supposed to be the smart one." Inuyasha said sarcastically, earning him stars in his eyes.

(an: No, Kagome didn't punch him. It would be quite funny though. She took a picture of him with the flash on.)

And so the war started. They chased each other around the house taking pictures and laughing their asses off. When they both ran out of film they decided to go to the school to marrow and get more film for the project.

            "So… what do you want to do?

            "Feh" Was Inuyasha's only reply.

            "Do you want to watch a movie?"

            Sure, why not. There's nothing better to do!"

With that said they both headed downstairs to pick one off PPV. They finally decided to watch _Scary Movie 3_. 

            "Hey, where's your phone?"

            "In the kitchen, why?"

            "BECAUSE I need to call my house so they think I'm not dead." -_-

            " Oh… ok, just hurry up. The movie starts in 15 minutes"

                                    *** Inuyasha's phone conversation***

(~Inuyasha~     *mother*   #father#    @Kagome@)

* Hello?

~ hey mom. I'm at someone's house and we are going to watch a movie

* ok sweetie, it's kinda late though. Why don't you just spend the night?

~mom, I think you might want to take that back. My friend is a girl.

* so, maybe I finally set to have grandchildren! Oh, hold on honey, your father wants to speak to you.

# Inuyasha, what's this I hear of grand children? 

~ I don't know! Mom just said that! I swear! 

Inuyasha's blushing like crazy right now and Kagome is wondering if there is something wrong with him.

# Inuyasha, I don't think your mother made that up. We need to have a talk.

~ Ok… we can talk about it when I get home. 

# No Inuyasha. We will talk about it NOW!

They talk about sex. I can't put the conversation in because it must remain pg-13. His father basically tells him how to do it. Inuyasha turns extremely pale. His father goes further into detail about what _his_ techniques are and Inuyasha faints.  Kagome then runs over and picks up the phone.

@ Hello?

# ah, you must be the young lady that Inuyasha's with. 

@ yes I am. Uh, Inuyasha turned really pale and then fainted. Is he going to be ok?

# oh, yes. His brother had the same reaction when I told him. He'll come too in about an hour.

@ If you don't mind my asking… what did you tell him?

# How about you ask him when he wakes up. ^__^

@ Ok! Bye! ^_^

# Bye.

(AN: Sorry! Couldn't help it! I had to torture him just a little bit! ^_^)

                                                *** Normal ***

Kagome dragged Inuyasha up the stairs, occasionally hitting his head on the railing foe fun. She pulled him into her room, some how picked him up, and put him on her bed. She then went into the bathroom, got a washcloth, put it under warm water, and put it on Inuyasha's forehead. 

'Wonder what he said to make Inuyasha faint? Well, there goes the movie. I guess I'll read a book until he wakes up, hopefully I don't fall asleep, *Y~A~W~N* man, I'm tired.'

Kagome grabbed 'The Breath of Juno' and began to read. She soon began to nod off and finally fell asleep with arms wrapped around her waist and a warm body up against hers.

                        *****************************************************

Well? How did you like it? I wasn't sure about this chapter, but my friend panther told me she couldn't stop laughing so that works for me. ^__^

I finally got this chapter up using my dad's computer.

'Till next time!

trixie-trix 

PUSH

            THE

PRETTY

            BLUE/PURPLE

BUTTEN

IT'S 

CALLING

            YOUR 

NAME!^__^


	5. I'm sooooo sorry!

I really hate to do this but I'm not updating this yet. Please read my profile to find out why. Sorry again for the inconvenience. I hope to be writing this chapter within this month. And have a great summer! Thank you everyone who reviewed!

Bye

Trixie-trix


End file.
